


Christmas Wish

by cherrygoldlove



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Engagement, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygoldlove/pseuds/cherrygoldlove
Summary: In the end, Q has only one Christmas Wish.





	Christmas Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [natalieashe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Ashe!

Q was sitting in his kitchen, still in his work clothes, head bent and held in his hands.

Sniffling, he lifted his head up, ran a hand over his cheeks wiping off the tears. He must look a mess - hair in disarray, eyes swollen and red, face all messed up with tears and snot.

It wasn’t how he imagined this Christmas to go. He wanted a proper dinner, festive decorations, presents under a beautiful christmas tree, kisses in front of the fireplace… But he quickly realised that it all didn’t matter at all. He only had one wish for every Christmas, and it was to have James there with him. Nothing else mattered.

Taking a deep breath, he mentally and physically gathered himself up. It had been too close this time, too bloody close.

He looked around the kitchen, at all the cooking ingredients discarded around, christmas decorations and lights all dumped in one corner, the christmas tree they got ver two weeks ago still standing bare.

It didn’t matter.

What mattered most was that James was coming home.

Taking another deep, shuddering breath Q felt a tear slide down his cheek. It has been too close this time. He came much too close to losing the man he loved more than life itself.

He didn’t know how he survived the last four days. It was hell. Pure, undiluted hell.

They knew the mission wouldn’t be the easiest one, but Q really hadn’t anticipated it to go that bad. Twice, he hiccuped, twice he thought he lost James. They didn’t have visual, the smartblood flattened out and Q lost it, that one time. He cried, standing by his high table, as his fingers ran over the keyboard rerouting satellites, getting missiles ready, waking up special forces from all the countries around. It became a mess. He’d have to deal with that, with his feeling and if he was able to work as Q further. If he was able to deal with James being out in the field… 

It came close once or twice in the past, but never like that. Never before Q was that sure for couple of minutes that that was it, that James wasn’t coming back, or if he did, it would be the blond’s body in a coffin…

He came to the counter, moved couple of things around. James would surely be hungry when he came back.

M sent him home with strict orders to go and stay there until he was summoned back. The man was obviously angry, and a bit disappointed, Q was sure. Both he and Bond said so many times that their relationship would never influence their professionalism, and Q was so sure he understood that the needs of the Country came before James’ safety and life… but it seems he surprised even himself. He couldn’t, just couldn’t let James die, not if there was something he could at least try. There would be a fallout from his actions, international repercussions, and investigations started. He didn’t care. 

James was coming back home.

 

*

 

An hour later the doors to their flat opened quietly.

Q was out to the corridor in a second, trembling, watching James move slowly through the doorway, shutting the doors behind himself and then lifting his head up to look straight at Q, trying at a smile.

Breath hitching, Q walked up to his lover laying hands on the blond’s chest and cheek, assessing the damage.

Split lip and brow, bruised cheekbone and the beginning of a black eye. He was still dirty, skin scrapped here and there. And he was moving gingerly - broken rib?

Q embraced James, as fiercely as he dared not to hurt the man even more.

James pressed a kiss to his cheek, wrapping his own arms around Q.

“It’s alright love, I’m here.”

 

*

 

Q ran him a bath. 

Though it was probably more for Q’s benefit that Bonds, really. Hot water wasn’t really best for bruises and cuts, but the hot steam did wonders to cease Q’s trembling. James allowed him to undress him, blue eyes worried and watchful. 

Q’s lip trembled as he peeled off the bloodied clothes revealing the various bruises and cuts, a bullet graze on one shoulder, a knife slash near the left side of the ribs.

Face crumbling, Q bent his head and rested it lightly on James’ naked chest. Taking deep, trembling breaths he tried to calm down. It wasn’t about him, it shouldn’t be about him. It wasn’t him that just got beat up, almost died… thought it felt so. He felt like his heart almost died.

He shut his eyes tighter when he felt James’ hands rubbing over his arms and shoulders, one hand burying in his hair.

Biting back the tears - he cried enough to last him a lifetime - Q forced a small smile as he lifted up to face James.

 

*

 

James coaxed him into the bath with him despite Q’s protests. He really didn’t want to jostle his lover more, cause him more pain.

But now, curled on James’ chest, listening to the steady, strong heartbeat thumping under his ear he finally could feel his body relaxing. He had been so hard strung for the last week, so worried, so scared to never hear it again.

He sighed content as he felt James’ arms tighten around him a bit, reassuringly, the warm water moving around them.

 

*

 

Later, when he’s seen to all the cuts and bruises, disinfected, sewn and bandaged all wounds he bundled up James on the couch, switched on the telly and tried to force himself to go to the kitchen. 

“Soup?”

“Soup’s fine.”

“I- I won’t be long. If you need anything-” 

“I’ll shout, don’t worry. I’m fine.”

Hesitating a bit in the doorway, not wanting to leave James out of his sight, he gave a fluttering smile, ducked his head and went.

Going through all the groceries and the content of his freezer, he decided on the quickest possible meal. Stopping for a moment to decide between two pots he could hear murmuring coming over from the living room. Bond checking in with M probably.

Q really wasn’t looking forward to that talk. With James. With M.

He did his job, the mission was successful in the end, he brought their agent back to the country, but there has been casualties, other governments brought into play. And at one moment he really lost his head for a bit. 

Switching on the ventilation, he really didn’t want to listen to the conversation going on in the other room, he put a pot with the soup on the stove.

 

*

 

Coming back into the living room, two steaming bowls in his hands, Q stopped dead in his tracks for a moment.

“James, you’re hurt, you shouldn’t have.”

The christmas tree was decorated, a bit haphazardly, but it had the lights on and the star at the top and some trinkets here and there. Some candles were lit up too and christmas lights spread out over one of the windows. It all illuminated the room and gave it a really soft, christmas feel.

“Come here.” James sat up and lifted one end of the blanket up indicating where he wanted Q to be.

Placing both bowls on the coffee table, Q obediently came to sit down by his lover, snuggling close. He smiled feeling James’ lips on his forehead. 

Running his hand gently over James’ wide chest he looked up, had his lover press another kiss, to his lips this time.

“Thank you.”

Q’s hand tightened over the white tshirt.

“Always. I promised to bring you home no matter what, always.”

 

*

 

They ate, they cuddled and then James led him to the bedroom where he had Q straddle him, had Q sit on his cock and move frustratingly slow as they made love, hands roaming all over their bodies assuring themselves of the other’s presence, of each other’s breathing and heartbeats. 

Later, laying sweaty and sated, still tangled in the dirty sheets they exchanged slow kisses for a long while.

On the verge of sleep, Q made an unhappy sound as he felt James twist and turn in the bed, the older man groaning a bit in pain as he moved to get up and out of the bed.

“James, come back to bed, you should rest.”

“In a moment, Q.” came his lover’s voice somewhere from the living room.

Q lifted up on his elbow.

“Do you need some pain pills? James, you could have told me, I’d go and fetch them for you. We really shouldn’t have had sex, I knew it’d hurt you-”

“Hush, stop.” Before Q could work himself up into a frenzy of worry James was back, step still unsteady and clearly favouring his left side. The man got back into bed, laying on his side, facing Q and folding his elbow under his head.

Mildly annoyed and a lot of worried, Q mimicked his pose, looking into James’ eyes.

“I love you, Remy.” James whispered.

Q couldn’t stop a smile blooming on his face before sadness clenched his chest again. He got so close to losing James…

“I love you too, James. More than you can imagine.”

James made a non committal sound, just lifting his right hand and smoothing his fingers gently over Q’s left shoulder, down his arm to his fingers, playing around with the digits and then… Q could feel something slipping over his ring finger, a heavy band settling over the base of his finger before James entangled his hand with Q’s.

Eyes wide, he looked at his smiling lover.

“Marry me.”

Q surged forward, pressing a hard kiss on James’ lips.

“Yes.” he whispered against the crooked lips.

Then he laughed softly.

“Still not making you that exploding pen.”

“Doesn’t matter, having you, this, is more than I could ever ask for Christmas.”

Sobered up, Q kissed him hard again. “Same. James-”

“Shh.. I know. Merry Christmas, Remy” 

James gathered him up, holding close despite his injuries. 

“Merry Christmas, James.”

Q wound his arms around James too, thumb running over the ring on his finger as he held his lover close.

They’ll have to talk, discuss where this situation placed them, what the future held for them and which direction they wanted to take, but they had each other, they managed to fight their ways back to each other despite the huge odds against them. And Q got his biggest wish fulfilled for Christmas - he had his lover back with him, safe and sound, and he’ll keep him so for as long as he’s able.


End file.
